


Bad Romance

by Cock_Zero



Series: Pain fetish [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Rape Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's family moves to California and, on the first day of school, Frank is warned not to go near Gerard. But he can't be as bad as Zacky says, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain non-con scenes which shifts to form a rape fetish on Frank's part.

He was sitting on the low wall in front of the school when I first saw him. His black hair, with blonde on top, was pushed off his forehead and he was talking with who I assumed were his friends. He looked a bit too old to still be in high school but he had a back pack with him. He was talking animated, his hands moving to get his point across. I heard him laugh as I walked past towards my new school. It sounded like an angel to me. He was stunning in every way.

It was the first day of the new school year and I was starting tenth grade, even though it looked like I should be starting eighth grade by my height. Being fifteen and only five foot four inches sucked. I had moved from New Jersey to California during the summer because my mom had been transferred.

I headed into the school just as the bell rang and went to my homeroom. I had gotten my schedule a few days before in the mail. I sat down in a desk near the back next to a guy who looked about my height. He had his lip and nose pierced like me, but in different places. Where as mine was on the left side of my lip and right side of my nose, his was on both sides of his lips and the center of his nose. He looked at me, smiling and I smiled back.

“You must be new. I’m Zack Baker, but you can call me Zacky,” he said and held out his hand. 

Shaking it, I responded, “I’m Frank Iero. I just moved here from New Jersey.”

“Jersey, huh? Never been. Is it really like that show, Jersey Shore?” We both laughed.

“Well it can be, depending on where you are.” The tardy bell rang and the teacher silenced us. It turned out I had four out of my five classes with Zacky, as well as the same lunch period. We quickly became friends as the day went on and he even told me who he found attractive in the school.

“So, what about you?” he asked as we walked to our lockers at the end of the day.

“Um…” I blushed and thought about he guy I saw that morning. “I, uh… I don’t know his name but…”

“Oh, it’s a guy,” Zacky snickered, raising his eyebrows suggestively at me. I gawked at him.

“One of the people you like is a guy.” He laughed even more.

“I know. You know, you’re pretty cute too. I may have to add you to my list,” He winked at me and I blushed and busied myself in my locker before closing it. “C’mon, Frankie. Spill it!”

“Um… well, I uh, saw this guy out front this morning…” Zacky face fell and he grabbed my arm, pushing me into the lockers.

“Does he have black hair with blonde on top?” He shook my shoulders slightly.

“Zacky, you’re scaring me!” I tried to free myself from his grip but he held tight.

“Does he!?” he asked, fear etched into his face.

“Y-yes?” He released me, turning around and rubbing his face while I rubbed my arms. “What the fuck, Zacky?”

He turned back to me before he spoke. “You need to stay away from that guy. He’s nothing but trouble. He gets off by forcing people to do what he wants. I mean it, Frank!” He grabbed my arms again, forcing me to look in his eyes. “Stay away from him!” He let me go again and turned to walk out of the school. “Now, let’s get out of here before he finds out.” I followed Zacky to the front door and off school property. We went our separate ways after a while and I headed to my house.

I was wondering why Zacky had told me to stay away from that guy. _Surely he can’t be that bad._

~

“Shit! Shit shit shit! I’m fucking late!” I ran as fast as I could to get to school on time. 

I had over slept that morning and it was only my second day at school. Sweat ran down the side of my face as I turned into the school grounds and ran up to the front doors. I skid down the empty halls, slipping on a wet patch and almost falling. I caught myself with my hands and got back up to make my way to my classroom but I was grabbed and thrown into an empty, or at least almost empty, classroom.

“We got him, Gerard!” the guy who grabbed me was holding my arms behind my back and pushed me forward. I looked up and saw the guy from yesterday morning sitting on the teacher’s desk in the room with two other guys flanking him.

“Good,” he gave an almost sinister smile. It creeped me out.

“Wha… what the fuck is going on?” I asked cautiously. I was stopped a foot in front of the guy named Gerard. He continued to smile at me.

“A little bird told me you think I’m attractive. Is this true?” he leaned forward and grabbed my chin.

“Um… who told you?” I stared wide eyed at him. _Did Zacky say something? Shit!_

His smile widen. “So it’s true. How old are you, kid?” He let go of my face and looked me up and down. I swallowed hard before I answered him.

“F-fifteen. Um… I r-really need to get-get to class, s-so if you’ll just le-ow!” The guy holding me tightened his grip on my arms. 

“I don’t think so. See, after hearing you find me attractive, I wanted to meet you. And the thought of meeting you made me hard.” I glanced my eyes down to his lap and saw he did indeed have a hard on. “You wouldn’t want me to go to class with a hard on, now would you?” he asked and grabbed my jaw again, smiling.

“F-fuck.”

“Not today, I’m afraid. You’re just gonna suck me off. And I must warn you. If you even think of biting me, my friends here all have knives with them.” The three guys each took out a switchblade. “They won’t hesitate to cut your dick off.”

I cringed at the thought and swallowed again. Gerard unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, slipping them and his boxers down his hips, revealing his fully hard cock. I must have been staring at it for too long cause he laughed.

“What? You like guys and you’ve never seen another cock before? How fucking precious!” he laughed sarcastically and I looked up at his face for a second before a hand forced my head down to his waiting dick.

I nearly choked as the tip touched the back of my throat. I pulled back as far as I could, placing my now free hands on the desk, before the hand forced me down again. It was an uncomfortable experience, having my head roughly shoved down every time I brought it up so I could get air. Gerard was moaning with every stroke and he brought his hand to my hair, grabbing it roughly and causing me to wince. “Breathe… through yo-your nose,” he panted and I followed his orders, seeing the guys on his side playing with their knives. 

The guy behind me had let go of my head and Gerard was the one forcing it down now. He caught me off guard when he leaned forward slightly and held my head down, his cock as far as he could get it in my mouth. I felt a warm liquid hit the back of my throat and flood my mouth. It had the texture of unset jell-o and tasted horrible. It was then I realized he had cum in my mouth. He held me still and I was forced to swallow the liquid, squeezing my eyes shut. 

He pushed me backwards suddenly and I landed on the floor, coughing. 

“Not bad for your first time, kid,” Gerard grinned, buttoning and zipping his pants back up and rebuckling his belt. “Now get the fuck out of here,” he glared at me and I wasted no time in running to the door and throwing it open, hearing them all laugh as I left. 

I felt sick to my stomach as I ran and darted into a bathroom, vomiting into the toilet until I had nothing left in my stomach.

I stayed in the bathroom until the bell signaling the end of first period rang. Standing up and walking to the sink, I washed my face then grabbed my bag and headed to my locker. I acted as normal as possible, praying that no one would every find out what had happened. I opened my locker just as Zacky came up to me.

“Frank! Where were you first period?” He opened his own locker, right next to mine, and put his book away grabbing the one for our next class.

“Um...” I cleared my throat. “I-I was running late this morning.” I tried to keep my voice calm. Zacky looked at me but didn’t say anything.

“Okay. Hey! Wanna come to my place after school?” He placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling.

“Sure,” I smiled back, closing my locker. As we headed off to our next class, Zacky kept glancing at me.

“Are you okay? You seem kinda, I don’t know, out of it today,” he asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry,” I smiled again and walked into the classroom.

~

During lunch that day, I asked Zacky about the guy he told me to stay away from.

“What?! Why do you want to know about him! I told you! He’s trouble!” he glared at me and I grimaced slightly.

“I only wanna know why I should stay away from him. Like, if there’s something I shouldn’t do in case he sees it,” I quickly said. 

Zacky considered me for a minute before he answering. “Well, for one, Gerard is a slacker. He’s twenty years old and still a senior,” Zacky said really softly, almost like he was scared of being overheard. “And, as I said yesterday, he gets off by making others do what he wants. I’ve heard he’s fucked at least half of the student population and the teachers too, most of them against their will. I’ve been lucky. He’s never gotten to me because I’ve been careful. And I’d like to keep it that way!” He ate his lunch before continuing. “I’ve seen him forcing other students to give him blowjobs in empty classrooms, bathrooms and at least once, behind the cafeteria. He’s a sick bastar-Frank? Oh shit! He got to you didn’t he?!”

“Wha-what? What makes you th-think that?” I laughed nervously, looking away from him and eating my own sandwich.

“I can see it in your eyes! What did he make you do?! Frank! Tell me!” Zacky grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. He cupped my face and wiped away the tears that had started sliding down my face. “Frank?” His voice was softer this time. “Please?”

“He-he… made me g-give hi-him a b-blo-“ He pulled me into a hug before I even finished speaking, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders. Other students in the lunch room were looking at us with disgust but we didn’t care. Zacky rocked me slightly and shushed my crying. I felt him cling tighter to me a few minutes later and he spoke to someone. He sounded pissed.

“What the fuck do you want?” I kept my head buried in Zacky’s neck, tears slipping down my cheeks.

“I want my bitch. Hand him over,” a voice commanded. Gerard’s voice. I froze, barely breathing, and clung to Zacky.

“He’s not your bitch, Gerard. Now fuck off!” I felt Zacky flinch and the room got quiet. “Get the fuck off of me!” A hand grabbed my hair and I was pulled away from him, yelling. “Frank! What are you gonna do to him!” Zacky shouted as my back collided with someone’s chest.

“Now that’s really none of your concern, is it?” Gerard’s voice was right next to my ear. He was sneering at Zacky and Zacky was glaring at him, but he wasn’t trying to get to me. “You just eat your lunch. Don’t worry your pretty little head about Frankie,” he smirked and licked the side of my face. I turned away from him, cringing. Gerard led me away from the table and I looked at Zacky pleadingly.

“Z-Zacky?” He didn’t move. He just watched as I was led away. I was taken out to the back of the cafeteria where Gerard pushed me roughly against the brick wall.

“You’re going to be my bitch for a long time, so you better make sure you’re always available when I need to get off. Understand?” His face was so close to mine I could feel his warm breath. I nodded, my body shaking. “Good. Now get on your knees, like a good bitch,” he pushed down on my shoulders and my knees crashed to the ground. 

I cried out from the sudden contact with the cement. I watched as Gerard pulled his jeans down to his hips for the second time that day. He was already hard when he grabbed my neck. “Suck it,” he commanded, forcing my head towards him. I grabbed his hips, trying to stop him but he gripped my hair and pulled swiftly earning a cry from me. He slipped his cock into my mouth while it was open and thrusted his hips slowly, savoring the moment. He released his grip on my hair but kept his hand on the back of my head. 

I had given up on pushing him away. He was too strong for me when I was on my knees. I just tried to get it over with as fast as possible. I curled my tongue around his shaft and his moans increase in volume. It only took a few minutes before he grabbed my hair again and stopped moving, releasing into my throat. I swallowed quickly and he shoved me away, pulling his jeans back up. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up, wiping my mouth off. Gerard grabbed my wrists and pressed me against the wall again, giving me a sloppy kiss.

“Remember, keep yourself available,” he smirked and walked away, leaving me stunned.

~

Almost three weeks later and Gerard was still grabbing me at random times while at school. He’d have me give him a blowjob at least once a day. I was getting used to the sucking part, and getting good at it according to Gerard, but the taste was still awful. His ‘friends’ weren’t always around. 

Most of the time, it was just Gerard and me in an empty classroom. Sometimes, during our sessions, I would pull away from him just so he would grab my hair and pull on it. The feeling of my hair being yanked excited me, but I never told him that. I usually ran off to the bathroom and jerk myself off roughly.

It got to the point where I started to look forward to seeing Gerard, even though I knew he fucked with other people in school too. 

It was Friday, lunch period was starting and Gerard hadn’t grabbed me yet. He told me to never to look for him because ‘I won’t like what happens’. I believed him when he said this, but I was getting horny myself and I wanted a release. A quick jerkoff in the bathroom wouldn’t be enough. 

I avoided Zacky when he started looking for me and went to the back of the school. I moved as quietly as I could, just in case Gerard was with someone else. I found him sitting on the low wall near the back of the school grounds, smoking a cigarette. He was alone so I cautiously walked up to him.

“What do you want Frank?” he asked, clearly annoyed and watching me come closer.

“Um…” I stopped a few feet in front of him, twiddling my thumbs and looking around.

“Spit it out! I don’t have all fucking day!” he glared at me, stubbing his cigarette out on the wall. 

I decided it was now or never, so I walked the extra feet to him and fell to my knees, unbuttoning his jeans. 

“What the?” 

I unzipped his jeans and pulled roughly on them, exposing his boxers before he pushed me away. I fell to my side and he stood up over me. 

“You want my cock that much? Fine. I’ll give you my cock in a way you won’t forget.” He turned me to my back and quickly opened my jeans, pulling them and my boxer shorts down my legs before flipping me over so I was on all fours.

“Ge-Gerard?!” I was fearful of what he was about to do. “I-I’m only fif-fifteen!” I tried to turn myself back over but he had already grabbed my hips and positioned his dick at my entrance. 

“That didn’t seem to stop you from trying to give me a blowjob,” he whispered seductively. In a matter of seconds, he forced his way inside me. 

I yelled out in pain and he groaned, gripping my hips hard enough to leave bruises. Tears stung my eyes as he rocked his own hips forward, sliding roughly in and out of me. I cried out every time his hips slammed into my ass. I could feel myself tearing inside. Gerard was moaning over me and he started to pant. At one point, I felt an intense pleasure mixed in with the pain and I gasped out. The next few thrust were painful but the pleasure came back and mixed with the pain. I started to moan in between my yells and soon I was panting along with Gerard. My forearms and knees were getting grass stains but I didn’t care, I just wanted a release. Soon enough, I felt a clenching in my stomach and I came on the ground, my muscles tightening around Gerard’s dick. 

I heard him moan loudly as he slammed into me a few more times and I felt a warmthness enter me. He pulled out roughly and shoved me away.

I quickly pulled my pants back up and stared at him. Gerard had sat back on the wall, his pants pulled up but still open, and was lighting a cigarette. “You… you just raped me,” I stated in shock.

“It’s not rape if you enjoy it. And I clearly heard you enjoying it,” he replied.

I sat on the ground looking at him, my mouth agape. _Did I enjoy it? It hurt so much. But I came from it. Does that mean he’s right? It wasn’t rape? No! I didn’t want that! I didn’t want that at all! And I’m only fifteen! Gerard’s twenty! I didn’t want that!_

“Don’t just fucking sit there. Get the fuck out of here! I’m sick of seeing your face today!” he shouted, walking over to me and grabbing my arm. He jerked me to my feet and pushed me back towards the school.

I limped back into the building and Zacky saw me. He ran over to me and grabbed me under my arms. “Frank! What happened?! Where were you?!” he asked, helping me into the bathroom and sat me down near the sinks. “Frank, tell me what happened! Was it Gerard again? What did he do?!” 

I started crying, the tears flowing freely from my eyes and Zacky hugged me gently.

“He- he r-raped me-ee!” I cried out in his shoulder. “I di-didn’t want it-it, but he-he ra-raped me!” 

Zacky hugged me tighter and shushed me, rocking me softly. 

After my tears mostly subsided, Zacky helped me get home. He practically carried me down the sidewalk.

We arrived at my house, me giving Zacky directions the whole way, and he helped me up the stairs to my bedroom.

I said goodbye, watching my friend leave and lay on my bed. Even small movements would send pain shooting up my spine. 

_I didn’t want it! I didn’t want it! He raped me and I didn’t want it…did I?_

I thought about the feeling of Gerard inside me. The pain from his cock stretching my muscles. The pleasure when the tip brushed against my prostate. The warmth when he released inside me. Even the way he had gripped my hips roughly, the bruising stinging slightly. 

_I had wanted it. I enjoyed the pain he put me through. I want it again. I want more of him._

I groaned and pressed my face into my pillow, thinking about how sick of a person wanting to be raped made me. I had fallen asleep before I knew I was even tired.

~

I didn’t wake up until it was almost one in the afternoon. I forced myself off my bed, groaning loudly and went to my bathroom, peeling my clothes off on the way. I showered and got dressed into clean clothes before slowly making my way downstairs. 

My parents must have been off doing their own thing because the house was empty. I made myself some food and ate it on the couch, watching TV for a while. 

Around 3:00 pm, I formed a plan in my mind. It probably wouldn’t work but I wanted to try it. I picked up the phone book and searched for the last name Way. Thankfully, there was only one in our section of the city. I wrote down the address and tucked it in my back pocket. I pulled my shoes on, grabbed my phone and house keys and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

The address was only a few blocks away and only took ten minutes to get to. I knocked on the door and a woman answered.

“Yes? Can I help you young man?” she smiled.

“Um… D-“ I cleared my throat. “Does Gerard live here?”

“Yes, he’s my oldest son. Are you a friend of his?” she looked at me, taking my appearance in.

“Y-yes ma’am. Is he here right now? I needed to see him about something.” I prayed to myself he was there.

“Of course, dear. He’s downstairs in his room.” She led me into the house and pointed to a staircase leading down. “Go on. Oh and would you tell him I’ll be out for a bit?” She grabbed up her purse and went to the front door.

“Yes ma’am,” I smiled as she left the house and slowly descended the stairs. I took a deep breath before I knocked on Gerard’s door.

“What?” was the response that greeted me and I heard someone get off a bed. The door opened and Gerard stared at me. “Now you’re stalking me? If you’re that horny, go fuck Baker. I’m sure he’d enjoy it.” He turned away from me and sat back on his bed.

I walked into his room and looked at him. 

He sighed and called for his mom, telling her to throw me out.

“She left just after I came in,” I said quietly.

“Fuck,” he groaned, standing up and grabbing my arm, taking me to the door. We had only moved a few feet before I spoke.

“Fuck me,” I whispered.

Gerard stopped. “What?” He shook my arm when I didn’t respond. “I said ‘what?’ Tell me what you fucking said!”

“Fuck me,” I looked him straight in the eye and spoke clearly this time. “Fuck me like you did yesterday.” 

A smile played on his lips. “You want me to rape you again?” he laughed. He must have thought I was crazy, but I knew what I wanted.

“Yes,” I stated simply and he stopped laughing. He moved towards me and grabbed my face roughly.

“I won’t stop, even if you beg me to.” His lips ghosted over mine and I whimpered softly.

“I- I won’t want you to stop. I want you to fuck me hard.” I pressed my lips to his, kissing him before he pushed me down to his bed and climbed on top of me. He grabbed my hair at the base of my neck and pulled my head back, grazing his teeth across my neck. I moaned at the touch and grabbed his hips, pulling them towards mine. 

Our clothes were quickly removed and Gerard had flipped me over to my stomach. He reached for his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

I reached my own hand out and knocked them out of his grip. “No,” I gasped out, “Like yesterday.” 

Gerard smiled and lifted my hips off the bed. He gave me no warning before pushing his dick inside me. I yelled out from the searing pain, gripping the pillow tightly. I felt his hips connect with my ass as he pressed himself as far as he could get in me. 

I rocked my hips backwards before I was even ready, I just wanted him. He grabbed my thighs and pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into me, his tip brushing my prostate on the first thrust. We moaned loudly as we got into a rhythm. His dick didn’t always hit my prostate and I could feel the tears running down my face into the pillow from the pain. 

“F-fuck! Gerard! Harder!” I yelled out as he slammed into me.

“If you in-nsist,” he smirked and pulled my ass back harder than he had been, picking up his speed at the same time. I yelped from the pain, but I was enjoying it. Gerard reached around and grasped my own cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust. It only took a few strokes before I came onto his hand, panting. I arched my back and Gerard moaned loudly as he came inside me. He pulled out after a minute of rest and shoved me to the other side of his bed. He sat up against the headboard and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

“I can get used to that. Fuck, Frank. You let me do that when I want and I may be willing to call you my boyfriend.”

I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision slightly. I pushed myself up and slowly moved over to him, half expecting him to push me away again. Instead, he grabbed the back of my neck and forced our lips together. The kiss tasted salty from our sweat but I loved it.

“Never thought I’d find someone with a rape fetish,” Gerard laughed, brushing the hair from my face. “Ready for seconds?” he smiled.

“N-no,” I flinched away as he grabbed my arm. I wasn’t sure if I could go a second time.

“That’s the spirit,” he laughed and pushed my back to the bed, climbing between my legs and kissing me forcefully.


End file.
